River: The Rewrite
by Goten0040
Summary: Rewritten so the sequel will come to me. Raven is nearly drowned in a river that Hiltz pushed him into. Reese saves him. What adventures will occur when Hiltz has Shadow and the Genobreaker? You know love will bloom!
1. Chapter One

River: The rewrite.  
  
(It has been kinda long since I wrote this and maybe if I write it better, the sequel will come to me. ^__^ Enjoy!)  
  
The sky shone brilliant stars as the raven-haired boy drank from the chilled stream. He let out a long sigh of relief at the taste of fresh water and began filling his canteen. It had been a while since he had fresh water. He had been traveling in the desert for a couple of weeks or so until he came to this fertile area, filled with forest and rivers. Although, something had been disturbing him. It felt as if someone had their eyes on him for a long time. He let out a long sigh of frustration.  
  
"Reese, come out. I know you're back there."  
  
"Wrong guess, Raven," a low gruff voice drawled from behind him.  
  
Shadow huffed and began to pick a fight with the gleaming red organoid to his right.  
  
"So, Hiltz," Raven said, a slight twinge of annoyance on the edge of his voice, "Why are you watching me, and what do you want?"  
  
"I only wish to speak with you, Raven."  
  
"I don't speak much," Raven growled, closing his eyes, wishing the red-head was gone.  
  
Could he not once get some solitude?!  
  
"Well, we shall just walk then. I do wish to tell you a few things that are very urgent for you to know."  
  
Raven began to feel slightly suspicious.  
  
"Why can't we just speak here?"  
  
He saw Hiltz's eyebrows raise slightly before he chuckled, making Raven cringe. He hated it when people laughed. Laughing was happiness and he no longer knew it, so why should anyone else.  
  
"It's such a lovely night, and I do have a fire downstream. Come, we'll get something to eat."  
  
Raven could barely resist the temptation of food. He hadn't eaten in two days. He licked his lips and stood, dustiong himself off. Hiltz didn't seem so bad after all.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he answered, feeling nourished already.  
  
Hiltz beckoned and Raven followed him downstream. He could hear the river picking up beside him, seeming to be in an everlasting fury, screaming at the shadows of fallen rock upon it's waves. Hiltz came to a hault near a ledge of the bank where the water seemed strongest.  
  
"Uh...where's your fire exactly?" Raven asked, slightly confused but also curious as to what Hiltz might be up to.  
  
"Oh, dear," Hiltz said, his voice a bit overdramatic to be taken seriously, "It must have gone out! You do know how high the river gets this time of year!"  
  
"Uh- not exactly," Raven said, cocking at eyebrow at this ridiculous routine. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, you DON'T know how high the river gets this time of year? Well, I can tell you."  
  
"Uh, sure," Raven said, a bit apprehensive as to what Hiltz was trying to do.  
  
He felt his foot slip backwards a bit and he could hear the river just below him.  
  
"T-tell me."  
  
"Better yet," Hiltz grinned, "how about I SHOW YOU!"  
  
Raven felt Hiltz's hand's impact with his stomach. He tried to stand again, but found no ground. Suddenly, all he could hear was what seemed to be an almighty roar in his ears and Hiltz yelling, "I'll take back what's mine now you fool!"  
  
Raven was about to scream at him when water rushed in his mouth and his head sank below water. He desperately tried to fight the current as it continued to push him along at an extremely fast pace. He opened his eyes to see, through his blurry vision, something dark up ahead in the water. He reached out and pulled himself abouve water. Instead of tasting sweet air, however, he tasted the sour blood in his throat. There was an incomprehendable pain in his chest as he was continuously slammed against the rock. He let out a yell and choked on his own blood. He could hear an odd cracking sound against the river as well. He leaned forward against the rock, trying to ease the current, scratching his face. Water pelted over his head.  
  
"Imagine that," Raven thought as a weary smile crossed his face, mocking himself, "I'm going to die."  
  
***  
  
Reese rose up in her tent at the sound of a scream sounding throughout the area. She turned to Specula who had also seemed to have heard it too.  
  
"C'mon," she whispered to her organoid, "let's go see what's going on."  
  
Specula growled a ,"Okay," and followed Reese out onto the cliffside.  
  
Reese peered over the river, watching the waves toss wildly as the wind blew her hair and outfit astray. She saw a wave crash and fade away in enough time to see something black before another smashed on it.  
  
"DAMN IT!" the shadow yelled before seeming to collapse and sink into the water.  
  
Reese recognized the voice.  
  
"Oh my God!" Reese screamed to Specula, "That's Raven! Quick get him Specula!"  
  
Specula nodded and flew down towards the man on her master's orders. Reese felt her heart hammering against her chest as sweat soaked her face and hands. The sapphire organoid returned slowly, the young teenager draped over her back, unconcious. Reese held her breath as she approached Raven, whom Specula had sat softly on the ground. Was he dead? She leaned over him and stroked his face. She placed her ear to his chest, hearing a faint heartbeat. His hair was icy as was his clothes.  
  
"Come, Specula, we need to get him to a fire."  
  
Specula growled and followed.  
  
***  
  
Raven opened his eyes halfway, feeling sick to his stomach. He breathed in the air that refreshed him so until he coughed. He continued in his coughing fit as water escaped his lungs and his chest hurt badly. He sat up, trying to clear his lungs easier. The pain in his chest throbbed worse than before.  
  
"You might want to lay back down," a feminine voice said as his coughing finally ceased, "your ribs are broken."  
  
Raven glanced up into the electric green eyes of Reese. He felt a slight chill against his skin and noticed his shirt was no longer on. He noticed his clothes warming by the fire. His eyes widened.  
  
"YOU UNDRESSED ME?! YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"Raven, calm down," Resse said, "it's not like I completely undressed you. You're still wearing you boxers. If you still had those clothes on, you would have died of hypothermia!"  
  
Raven had to admit that she was right. He shrugged her answer off and stared up into the stars. Then, something occurred to him.  
  
"Reese!" he said suddenly, "How long have I been out?!"  
  
"Huh? About and hour- why?"  
  
"NO!" Raven yelled and stared at his fists.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hiltz must have already gotten away with Shadow and the Genobreaker," Raven felt like he was going to die.  
  
"Hiltz?!" Reese exclaimed, "What did he do?"  
  
"He only tried to shove kill me by shoving me in a rushing river so he could take my zoid and organoid," he moaned, "Ohhh, I feel like such an idiot!"  
  
Reese gasped, "I didn't think that Hiltz would do such a thing!"  
  
Raven glared at her. "What you like him or something?"  
  
"Not anymore," Reese said angered at the red head who had harmed Raven.  
  
Raven scowled. "That traitor."  
  
Reese brought her hand to his face and was about to stroke it when Raven knocked it away.  
  
"Don't go feeling sorry for me!" Raven screamed at her, his throat raw. "There's no reason to! No one ever has, no one ever will."  
  
Reese became quiet. Raven stood, ignoring the acute pain in his chest and began to walk.  
  
"You must have never been loved!" Reese yelled.  
  
Raven stopped and turned. "What?!"  
  
"Well, if you knew what it was like to be in love, then you wouldn't be so damn selfish!"  
  
"Oh!" Raven said cruely, stalking back up to her and looking her straight in the eye, "SELFISH HUH?! SELFISH! HAH! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE OTHERS IN YOUR LIFE IF YOU PLAN TO LIVE ON AS LONG AS YOU CAN?! Love is weak. You should learn that."  
  
Reese stared at her feet, trying to fight back salty tears that spread down her cheeks.  
  
"R-raven," she stammered, "p-p-please stop yelling. I want to know your thoughts. Please tell them to me. I-I'll listen and I won't tell anyone of them. I don't want to read your mind to know everything, Raven. For once, tell me about who you are. If I know that, perhaps I can help you."  
  
Raven found her tears unnerving. It took a lot to make Reese cry. He let out a long sigh. He might as well tell her. He had nothing better to do. If he did, maybe he could get her help. Reese never helped without something in return.  
  
"Fine," he said, "Just quit crying." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Well, there's not much that I can really remember," Raven said as he pulled on his shirt, wincing at the pain as he did so, "I mean, I suppose my parents died. The first thing I saw that I remember was some guy- I think his name was Dan- that helped me. He smiled a lot. He died too."  
  
Raven pulled on his pants and began slipping on his gloves.  
  
"Then I guess that's when Prozen found you?" Reese questioned.  
  
"Yeah, actually. I tried to shoot him, but the safety was on the gun. I thought I was going to die, but instead, he took me it. I don't think I could have ever thanked him enough. Maybe that's why I supported him, no matter what I thought. There, you happy now?"  
  
Reese nodded.  
  
"Hmph," Raven said as he began to walk off.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?!"  
  
"To get my zoid and organoid. Ya' mind?"  
  
"As a matter a fact, I do! I just saved you ass from a watery grave and your just leaving without so much as a thank you? I don't think so! Raven you are such a bitch!" Reese screamed after him.  
  
"Really?" Raven said sarcastically, "I thought bastard fit my personality more. Bitch is good though, suits you perfectly."  
  
Reese fumed, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ANYWHERE WITH THOSE DAMP CLOTHES AND INJURIES ON FOOT!"  
  
"Well, then, give me your zoid."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Fine then, see ya'."  
  
After he made it far enough away, he turned back to see a small orange glow, shadowed slightly by a figure of a woman, standing, waiting. Raven shook his head and continued to walk until all he could see when he looked back was the horizon, splashed with magical stars.  
  
"Why'd SHE have to be the one to save me?!" he thought, "Tch, why did she even save me at all? I'm not worth it! It would have been better if I had died. Maybe then..."  
  
Raven didn't want to think of the shadows he called his parents in his dreams. He didn't even know their faces. Hell was better than Planet Zi. Hell was a domain for the bad while on Zi, the bad were terminated, no matter what reason they held in their hearts to make them that way. He pushed some of his hair out of his face, feeling his clothes sticking to him as he moved. Reese was a fool, caring for him. People that cared for him died- people he cared for died. It was a never- ending process. He hated it. He hated everything. The only thing he had, Shadow, was gone. The hatred was boiling inside him.  
  
A tear trickled down his hard, cold, cheek.  
  
He haulted at the edge of a cliffside, the wind tugging at his hair. He climbed down the jagged rocks, coming to a nearby stream. He gazed at his sullen expression. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, knocking his hair ajar and another bandage on his cheek almost in the same place as the tattoo on the other side of his face. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, a freakish lavender color that would shock many opponents into running scared. His lips were twisted into an angry frown, hiding a life of sorrow that he couldn't remember. He hated that pale face. He slapped the water, causing his face to ripple into awkward shapes.  
  
"Idiot, you don't even know your own name," he whispered to the returning reflection before he rose and began to walk away slowly.  
  
He trudged along the river hoping that the river had not carried him as far as he felt it had. His hand ran softly across his ribs, causing him to wince in pain. He began to rethink what he had done to Reese. Not even someone like her deserved that. She WAS just trying to help. He might as well fall out right there and die. Right now, it seemed like a good idea.  
  
***  
  
Reese stared deeply into the orange glowing flame, flickering different shades of light onto her midnight colored organoid. Specula let out a low growl of frustration. Reese should have been asleep by now, but her thoughts were centered elsewhere, mainly on Raven. Anything could have happened by now, and knowing Raven, suicide would look really good right now. He had nothing and had lost his pride by being saved by herself.  
  
"Oh, who knows what could have happened to him?" she said to herself, "he could be hurt or sick or-or-"  
  
"Oh, come Reese, give him more credit than that."  
  
Reese looked up from the flame to see the grin on Hiltz face, beaming down from the genobreaker.  
  
"You certainly didn't give him enough credit," Reese said fiercely.  
  
"Wasn't it you who saved him, Reese?"  
  
"Wasn't it YOU who tried to kill him? Wasn't it YOU who took his zoid and Shadow?!" Reese felt her voice rising.  
  
"Reese," Hiltz said, a half-hearted chuckle in his voice.  
  
"J-just shut up! What do you want?"  
  
"Why, Reese, what do you think I want? I have the best zoid on Zi, two organoids, and all I need is one more thing," Hiltz said, climbing down from the cockpit, a sparkle in his eye that made Reese apprehensive.  
  
"Wh-what's that?" Reese asked, cursing herself inside for stammering.  
  
Hiltz grabbed her by the wrist, "You of course."  
  
"HEY!" Reese yelled.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong? Don't you like me?"  
  
"N-no," Reese struggled as Hiltz pushed her to the ground.  
  
She glanced over at the side of the Genobreaker. Shadow stood, locked in an electromagnetic chain.  
  
"And once I'm done with you," Hiltz licked his lips, "I'll make sure that bird is dead."  
  
"Ahh! Specula! Get Shadow and find Raven quick!"  
  
Specula found no need for argument and busted the chain with her teeth. The two organoids flew off into the distance.  
  
***  
  
Raven turned when he heard the sound of rocket boosters, almost loosing his footing on the ground. Two organoids landed hard at an enormous speed, flying past him on the ground.  
  
"Huh? SHADOW?!"  
  
The organoid growled as Specula pushed it forward, growling and hissing.  
  
"Wha-what? Hey! Where are you taking MEEEEEEEEEE?!" he yelled as Specula shoved Raven onto Shadow's back and they flew off at about eighty miles per hour.  
  
Raven's hair whipped frantically in his eyes and against his neck. He gripped his organoid, praying that he wouldn't slip. The organoids came to a frantic hault, knocking him off of Shadow, rolling about ten times until he came to a stop on the ground.  
  
"RAVEN!" he heard.  
  
He lifted his head up from the dusty ground and saw Hiltz glaring at him from on top of Reese. Raven saw that Reese's hands were bleeding, her face was scuffed and dirty, and her shirt had been ripped down to show quite a bit of cleavage. Raven felt anger boil at the sight of Hiltz. This time, Hiltz would pay.  
  
Raven smirked at the sight of his Genobreaker and readied himself for battle. Reese was screaming.  
  
"NO! NO! DON'T LET HIM FORCE ME AGAIN!"  
  
Raven gaped at those words. Had Hiltz really forced Reese to- he didn't want to think of it. He climbed the hill he had rolled down and glared deeply into Hiltz eyes. Had he looked in a mirror, he would have seen Hell itself. The fact that he was doing this to Reese was taking it too far. He was a complete traitor. Reese had trusted them both and Hiltz was forcing her to do-- things.  
  
"Get off 'er," Raven whispered, his voice traveling across the night.  
  
He saw both Hiltz and Reese shudder a bit at the sound of it. Hiltz stood and dusted himself off and stared back at Raven.  
  
"Do you really want to try it?" Hiltz asked.  
  
"Just stand there," Raven said as anger shot out of him, "SO I CAN ANNIALATE YOU!"  
  
Hiltz merely laughed as Raven charged at him, falling to the ground as he moved quickly out of the way. He felt more anger and then began to lift himself up when he heard a pistol click. It was Raven's turn to laugh.  
  
"A pistol? Hah!" he said as the genobreaker knelt beside him and opened it's cockpit.  
  
He pulled himself in and laughed again.  
  
"Try it now!"  
  
Hiltz smirked and aimed at the cockpit.  
  
"Raven!" Reese yelled, "That's NOT a regular pistol! That thing will blow you out of your cockpit!"  
  
Raven turned to look at her.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"GO TO THE RIGHT!" she screamed through telepathy.  
  
Raven did as he was told, not in the situation to argue and the explosion blew far to his left. He heard Reese scream and turned the genobreaker to see what had happened. Reese lay unconcious on the ground. Hiltz held a bloody dagger in his hand.  
  
"You bastard," Raven muttered before ordering Shadow to retrieve Reese and Specula.  
  
Shadow did as he was told as Raven fired a few missles at the red-head just before he escaped. His lungs fought for air, still low on oxygen from being full of water. He opened the cockpit and Shadow lay Reese very softly in his lap. He examined the knife-wound and found it wasn't serious except for the fact that she was bleeding heavily. He reached around in the back seat and grabbed a towel he used when he bathed in streams and wrapped it around her stomach, letting it soak up the blood, turning it from off-white to crimson red. He applied pressure and soon enough, the bleeding stopped. Shadow and Specula had powered the genobreaker to go faster than usual and they were far from Reese's campsite now.  
  
He applied bandages to her wound from a first aid kit, cleaning it first of course, and lay her against his chest. He could have easily placed her in the back seat but this just seemed easier. Besides, he was beginning to get a headache and he didn't feel like moving. He had a feeling he would be sick in the morning.  
  
"Stupid Hiltz," he thought, "Now I'll be sick because of him."  
  
He lay back in the seat, Reese held against his chest, and closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Raven?"  
  
His eyes shot open. He didn't even know he had fallen asleep! He froze for a moment until his eyes traveled down onto the blue-haired girl in his lap. She stared up at him in curiosity.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She stared for a moment more.  
  
"You saved me," she concluded.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, well, it was no big," his throat was sore.  
  
"You sound hoarse. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he trailed off, his head pounding.  
  
He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, trying to ease the pain. Reese shifted in his lap, causing him to open one eye and stare at her.  
  
"You must be ill. You just admitted to saving me."  
  
"You'd drag it out of me anyway. I'm just too tired to argue with you right now. You see, if you haven't noticed, I've had a pretty hard night."  
  
Reese smiled. He liked it when she smiled. He mentally slapped himself. (Lol.) She lifted a hand to his forehead. Her hand was cool and it soothed the pain in his head, but it was beginning to become warm in the cockpit for it took her shifting around a bit to even near the stubborn-one's face.  
  
"You may have a fever," she said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Raven said as he kicked a button to open the cockpit window so that he could get out.  
  
He felt a blast of cold air on his face as the window rose up. Reese clambered out and Raven followed. His body was sore, especially the small throbbing place in his ribs.  
  
"This is just my unlucky day," Raven thought as he coughed a bit.  
  
He strode over to a nearby stream and soaked his face in the icy water and then drank some. His throat stung as he swallowed. He turned back and saw Reese staring at the clouds in the sky.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"It looks like it's about to snow. It's certainly cold enough for it," Reese shivered.  
  
Raven then realized that Reese's shirt was still ripped. He hid his blushing at her cleavage and handed her his cloak. She blinked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Take it. You need it more than me," Raven said.  
  
Reese blinked, smiled, and took it gradually. Raven shuddered as the wind blew past him.  
  
"Uh, c'mon. Lets stay in that cave over there."  
  
"WHA?! Why can't we just stay in the genobreaker?!" Reese whined.  
  
"Because if we want to go anywhere tomorrow, we'll need gasoline."  
  
Reese blushed, embarassed. She pulled a few things out of the genobreaker and closed the cockpit, and walked to the nearby cave. His body was freezing and burning up at the same time. He sat against a cold rock wall and stared ahead at the fire Reese was starting that seemed further away than it really was. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the warmth of his mother, holding him close. A soft moan escaped his mouth as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, trying to relax his shaking body.  
  
"Raven, why don't you come over here by the fire?"  
  
"Huh? Oh."  
  
He crawled over to the fire, his eyes blurring as he made it over next to Reese and the organoids. Shadow growled softly, noticing Raven's arrival by the fire.  
  
"Raven! You look dreadful!" Reese exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," he said, smirking.  
  
He felt warmth as Reese wrapped the blanket around him. It was so warm. He felt his eyelids drop from exhaustion. He felt his body fall sideways onto the cold rock floor. He could hear shuffling behind him. It ceased and he felt his head being lifted onto something soft. He glanced up a bit to see Reese staring worriedly down at him. His eyes fell shut against his will and soon enough, he found himself in dreamland.  
  
***  
  
Reese watched his child-like face. She stroked the shadowed hair out of his face, touching the wet tips of his bangs that had hung over his forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she said softly as Raven seemed to slip away from the real world.  
  
***  
  
He felt as if the ground was moving up and down, around and around. It was a weird feeling. He liked it though. No dreams came to him however. He was happy that way. He felt like he was gone from the world, gone from the Hell called Zi. It seemed he hadn't been asleep long at all.  
  
"Raven, wake up," a soft feminine voice called, echoeing in his mind.  
  
His eyelids flickered open slowly. He saw Reese's pale face setting off her wild green eyes. The hair on his forehead was moving slightly as Reese's hand moved along. He pulled himself up shakily until he was sitting upright. He stared around the cave. It was daylit and the smell of snow blew in from cracks in the walls. Breakfast was cooking on the fire. Shadow and Specula were curled up in a corner. He didn't remember being on a bed of blankets. He felt a bit drowsy too.  
  
"You alright? You were pretty sick last night. You weren't even willing to argue with me."  
  
"I wasn't? Well, imagine that. You must've been the sick one, because you put my head in your lap."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's about all I can think about. My mom used to do that. I remembered it when you did that last night."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that," Reese said apolgetically.  
  
"Nah, it's okay," Raven said as he reached over the fire, trying to help with breakfast, "it was nice having someone else besides Shadow and me."  
  
Shadow cooed happily.  
  
"I really needed that last night anyway," Raven said as he coughed a bit before laying back down.  
  
Reese finished breakfast quickly. Well, he really didn't know because he was in a doze.  
  
"Here," she said, "eat this. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Shadow hoisted his master up and Raven ate the soup reluctantly. He really wasn't hungry but he had to get better. She stroked his face with her hand. He felt a chill go down his spine. Why did he just feel that?  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked.  
  
"You'd do the same for me and you know it."  
  
"Don't be positive on that. It depends on if you've annoyed me that day."  
  
Reese laughed. "Hah! You'd do it because you have a small consience."  
  
"Whatever you say," Raven said as he stood. He stared back at Reese, still in her ripped clothing.  
  
"Shadow," he said to his organoid, "go get my clothes."  
  
Shadow roared in understanding and flew out toward the genobreaker. He returned minutes later with some clothes draped over his back. Raven took them and handed them to Reese. It merely consisted of a black shirt and baggy khaki pants. He wore them and bandaged his face when he wanted to be disguised. Reese looked up at him. Raven sighed and turned around, not watching her dress into the outfit. He threw his cloak around his neck and over his head and turned back to her.  
  
"We should probably find a better place to stay than here. The snow'll probably pack up inside the cave if we stay here much longer."  
  
"Okay," Reese said, ripping up her old clothing to make another cloak.  
  
***  
  
The genobreaker flew at amazing speeds, due to the double organoid power.  
  
"This really could be a good mode of transportation," Raven said, impressed with his zoid.  
  
Reese smiled and stared out the window again. Something seemed to be bothering her, but he wasn't about to question. He rubbed his temples and pulled his seat back, trying to rest. His head was beginning to hurt again. Reese's hands pulled some hair out of his face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Just tired."  
  
"Well, rest then."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh, right, heh."  
  
Raven slipped off into darkness for what seemed a few moments.  
  
"Raven," Reese said, "wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes and wiped sweat away from his brow. His fever must have broken. Well, that was good. Now, where were they? It appeared that they had come to a nice, happy town... one he didn't really like from first glance. It seemed so mocking, as if people wanted him to come and envy them and their families, their memories. He turned his eyes slowly over to the woman staring down at him, her electric green eyes gazing into his violet opticals.  
  
"Why are we here?" he asked roughly, his throat slightly hoarse.  
  
"I think we should stay here until you fully recover. You've taken quite a beating these past couple of days."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"C'mon," she said, let's hide the genobreaker," Reese said, smiling softly.  
  
"Yeah," Raven said as he helped the young woman hide the genobreaker within the trees.  
  
Shadow and Specula flew out of the zoid's back and landed beside them. Raven wiped more sweat away, a headache still lingering in the back of his head. He rubbed his eye sleepily and threw his cloak around himself, pulling the hood over his head, hiding his face. Reese followed him into town, no one knowing who she was. She still sensed that Raven wasn't feeling up to speed. That was why she planned for the two of them to stay in a hotel nearby. She had a bit of money on her so she could pay for it.  
  
"You got any cash?" Reese asked as she stopped at a nearby stand, buying some fruit.  
  
Raven searched his pocket, still watching behind him as Shadow and Specula disapeered into the woods to protect the genobreaker. He pulled out his meager earnings and counted his money.  
  
"Enough for one night at a hotel," Raven muttered.  
  
"I have enough for two more nights and some food. You head back to the hotel and rest. I'll get some groceries."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Raven said as he took the money for the hotel. "I'll tell them to keep an eye out for you and send you up to the room."  
  
"Okay," Reese said as Raven walked off, pulling his cloak tighter on him, trying hard to keep his face hidden.  
  
If only he didn't have to hide that handsome face...  
  
Reese bought all the groceries she could carry and headed back to the hotel. The lady at the front desk told her where the room was and gave her the extra key. Reese thanked her and climbed the stairs to the room. She placed the card in the door and opened it with ease, steadying the bags in her arms. She placed them on a nearby table and closed the door behind her. Raven was asleep on...the only bed. There was only one bed?!  
  
"Yeah, it's not the best thing that's ever happened," Raven's voice broke her thoughts, making her shudder in surprise, "but nothing is going to happen. That small fridge can hold the cold stuff."  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Reese said, placing some fruit, milk, juice, and soda in the fridge.  
  
"No."  
  
"This could lead to a lot of wrong things," Raven said softly.  
  
"I thought you liked doing 'wrong things'," Reese chuckled.  
  
Reese grinned.  
  
"I'm a light sleeper. Don't worry about me," she said.  
  
"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," Raven said, backing up on the bed as Reese approached, falling off and hitting the floor.  
  
"Oh!" Reese said, surprised, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he growled, "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
He left her in the room alone.  
  
***  
  
Warm water poured down his body, having his muscles relax and his hair weigh down. He had scars on his body and hands. He hated those scars. He had more scars than he did memories and that wasn't fair. He shook his head. He wasn't going to get emotional over something he couldn't remember. He washed the dirt off of his pale body and turned off the faucet. He dried off and dressed, pulling the towel around his shoulders. A glare fixed on his face, he left the bathroom, steam following. Reese looked up from the bed and stared at him.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Raven snarled.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Reese asked innocently.  
  
"You're trying to seduce me!" Raven said, shooting a penetrating gaze at her.  
  
"WHAT?! Raven! I'm no whore!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, I know that!" Raven said, smirking, "because the only one you're trying to seduce me. Duh."  
  
"Uh..." Reese blushed deeply.  
  
"Tell me." Raven demanded, "What is it that makes you crush on me?"  
  
Reese's blush turned deeper.  
  
"I don't know... I guess it's just your story... the way you act around others, so distant... as if you're not good enough for them and their not good enough for you... You seem to have a heart, deep down inside... even though you don't like to show it. I think that's it..."  
  
"You have no idea who I am," Raven said sharply.  
  
Reese averted her eyes sadly. Raven felt a slight pang of guilt in the back of his mind, not showing it of course. She really was only trying to help.  
  
"I want to find out... that's all," Reese said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raven said, darker than really meant to be, "but I don't know who I am... so how could you possibly find out."  
  
"Shower's all yours," he finished and threw himself into a chair, turning on the TV.  
  
"I'm going to try," Reese said and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Raven looked up.  
  
(Hi Wing! Big shout out to you! Look! I updated! Wow! I hope you guys like it... man... I didn't realize how awful the first version was. It was like five chapters long and they fell in love in the SECOND CHAPTER! WRONG WRONG WRONG! TOO FAST! + Why didn't anyone tell me?! I'm trying REALLY hard to keep them in character and I hope it's working out okay. Hope you guys liked! Don't forget to review! LONG CHAPTER! W00T!!!  
  
Later!) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
(Sorry for the long update. If you haven't read in my bio and some of my other fics, I had a really bad computer virus and I lost everything for about a month. u.u But I'm back and I hope I can please you. NOTE TO WING ELIE: Email me at sammyshingo. Okay? My other email is down right now, so that's why I haven't replied to your emails. Just letting you know that I'm okay. ''')  
  
"Pssh, I'm going to try," Raven thought in a mocking feminine voice.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, kicking his feet over the side of the chair and staring at the curtained window. "Who does she think I am anyway?"  
  
He could hear the water running from the bathroom. He didn't understand why Reese liked him so much. No one else did... ever. He was always the evil man, Raven, who hated zoids. Before that, he was just a stupid kid that couldn't remember anything. His eyelids lowered at the thought of this.  
  
"No memory," he whispered. It had always been a touchy subject, even when he was merely thinking about it.  
  
He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, trying, probably for the millionth-zillionth time since he was child, to remember something- anything from his past. Nothing, as the outcome had always been, nothing but a headache. He pushed some of his dark hair out of his deep violet eyes. He hated it. He wanted to remember. He wished Shadow wasn't watching the Genobreaker- he could really use him right now. He definately wasn't going to talk to REESE, especially since she was so obsessed with him and everything. But being with her wasn't so bad... she did take care of him after all... and she seemed nice enough. He just...didn't feel he trusted her enough.  
  
Reese let the water pour down on her as if she were in the rain. She didn't really notice it, being too lost in her thoughts of the raven-haired boy that she loved. Why wouldn't he love her back? She was a good person, wasn't she? She'd told him many times that she cared for him, right? Did he just not see her fit as someone he'd love? Did he even know what love was?! Probably not. She finished her shower, basically because the water heat ran out and everything became cold. She pulled a towel around her and stared into the steam-covered mirror, droplets of water streaming down her face.  
  
"I will try," she whispered, determined.  
  
Raven threw himself onto the bed and rolled over on his side. He felt ill again, his headache coming back after his focus on his memory. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep again.  
  
"He's asleep," Reese thought as she watched his chest rise and fall softly.  
  
She moved closer to him, leaning over his resting body as he slept. She moved her hand to his hair and brushed some out of his pale face, the dark crimson marking standing out upon it. He flinched slightly and she pulled away quickly, afraid that he might become angered at her interruption of his sleep. She sighed.  
  
"I best go check on Shadow and Specula..."  
  
"Hey Shadow, Specula," Reese greeted sadly, entering the woods. "What's up?"  
  
Shadow and Specula roared.  
  
"Much less than I have in my mind," Reese sighed heavily, sitting on a patch of grass in between the two organoids.  
  
Specula cooed, nuzzling her head in Reese's lap. She brought her pale fingers across the small dinosaur, a small thank you to the organoid.  
  
"Ahh, it's so quiet here," she smiled, staring up at the sky, "so peaceful... I just wish... I could be here always... with Raven."  
  
Shadow gave a snort of disapproval. Reese glared at him and turned back to the sky. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, listening to the wind and feeling it pass through her, leaving a cool feeling upon her skin. Specula grunted and Reese brought her hand back to her head.  
  
"Well, you both watch over the Genobreaker," she said softly, standing, and walking back to the hotel.  
  
"Hmm? Raven, you're awake."  
  
"Yeah. We can only stay tonight. We need money for travel."  
  
"Ahh... I understand. I'm sure there will be plenty of places in the mountains where we can stay.... and the weather should be nice for a while."  
  
"Good. Let's go to bed so we can hit the road early."  
  
"Um... sure."  
  
She climbed in bed next to him. He had fallen asleep soon after. Reese snuggled up next to his warm body and went into sleep herself.  
  
Raven stared at the woman's features, silouetted with the moonlight. He had awoken due to his sleep earlier. She was beautiful-even he had to admit that. Her light blue hair fell softly over her face. Her eyelashes were dark and long. Her lips were a soft pink. Her entire body was curves. Why was he looking at her though? She was merely traveling with him. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, bringing his scarred, mangled hand upward to stare at it, feeling the pulsing anger against his rival, Van Flyheight. He growled. He'd get him yet...  
  
It had been two days since they had left the quiet town and hotel to travel in the mountains. Raven sat upon the cliff, taking large bites out of his green apple. Shadow approached from behind and growled. Raven sighed.  
  
"Man, Shadow," Raven said quietly. "It's getting hard to deal with her."  
  
He took another bite. The sun slowly began to rise.  
  
"I mean... I watched her sleep a couple of nights ago and now... I can't seem to stop watching her. It's weird... I don't even LIKE her... you know... like that... or could I? I've never experienced it. What do you think, Shadow?"  
  
Shadow grunted in confusion.  
  
"I didn't figure. Heh. You seem to be getting along real well with Specula, eh boy?"  
  
Shadow growled a warning.  
  
"Heh heh, so it's true. Stupid." He turned to pet the organoid and stopped, staring in awe at the woman on his back. "R-r-reese?! How long have you been there?!"  
  
"Oh... only... THE WHOLE TIME!" Reese began laughing.  
  
"Feh, bitch."  
  
"That's not what you REALLY think of me, DARLING."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Why should I? Can I go to sleep so you can watch me?"  
  
"As long as you're quiet."  
  
Reese glared, offended. Raven smirked.  
  
"Raven, why do you have to fight back? I'm here for you. I'll listen to you. I promise."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Raven... I love you..."  
  
"I know that," he said, not looking at her.  
  
"So... WHY DO YOU KEEP ACTING SO CRUEL?!"  
  
"Look," Raven snarled, turning to her quickly, "I don't know who the hell you think I am, but I'm NOT your little boyfriend. I'm different. I have no idea what it's like to be in LOVE. I think it's ridiculous. I don't have time. I don't want anyone. I don't need anyone. I don't-"  
  
Reese kissed him. Raven felt his heartbeat pause. A tingle pulsed through his entire body and he fell backwards to the ground, Reese on top of him. He felt his arms slithering around her waist, his mind screaming, "NO! NO! STOP IT!". Shadow began roaring and growling in protest. Specula wasn't far behind, screeching and screaming in disapproval. Raven couldn't understand why he was doing this. Perhaps it was because he had never kissed a girl before. Or maybe it was because he was a MAN after all and his hormones were raging... It didn't matter. He was doing this, and, as it seemed, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  
  
Raven parted his lips to speak to her, but found her tounge lashing around in his mouth. That tingling feeling washed over him, settling in his groin. He found that he was just letting her do this now. It was as if he wanted her to be satisfied, and then, maybe, she'd be done... Probably not. To be true, deep down, he was liking it. He was liking it ALOT. That feeling was amazing. It made him feel this warm feeling inside that he'd never felt before. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell her that he liked it.  
  
But he did hope she wouldn't stop. 


	5. Chapter Five WARNING: SICKENINGLY SHORT!

Chapter Five

Tongues danced and lips lashed as the sun began to lower into the horizon. Neither Raven or Reese said a word, but let their words come through their kisses. Raven's secret enjoyment of Reese's kisses was no longer secret as his hands began to move about her body, sending chills down her spine.

"Roooooaaaaaarrrr…"

"Not now, Shadow," Raven muttered between breaths, proceeding into that warmth that he felt.

"ROAAAR!"

"Shut up, Specula! Can't you see I'm busy!" Reese giggled.

The two continued in their passion for mere moments before the silence disturbed their souls. Raven sat up, curious as to why his organoid had left. Reese straightened her shirt.

"So, you liked it, eh?"

"Shut up…" Raven said quietly, listening to the world around him.

"Ugh! Raven!"

"Yeah, I did! Whatever. But it's too quiet. Something's about to happen." A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"What are you talking abo-"

Raven clasped his hand over her mouth as he heard large, metal, feet moving towards them. His eyes widened when two organoid cries filled the air.

"He… he couldn't have…. He's… supposed to be… dead, right?"

"Raven," Reese whispered heavily, clutching his sleeve.

"Aw, how sweet," Hiltz's voice carried from the zoid approaching.

"Damn…"

"DON'T YOU EVER DIE!" Reese screamed.

"Not easily," he said, jumping from the cockpit.

"Quick, head towards the Genobreaker!" Raven yelled, pulling Reese to her feet.

Reese stumbled as Raven dragged her toward the cave that held the zoid that he used so often. He tossed her the keys.

"Get in and start piloting! I need to get Sha-" Raven froze, his hand losing grip on Reese's.

"Raven, what's the matter?" Reese said, adrenaline beginning to rush.

"R-run," Raven croaked, barely above a whisper.

"Rav- RAVEN!" Reese saw the crimson fluid, dripping from Raven's side.

"Go… Get going… GO!" Raven yelled out, his voice cracking. His face showed no feeling whatsoever.

"But… Raven…"

Hiltz began laughing. Reese noticed the dagger that lay at Raven's feet. It was the same Hiltz had used earlier. He had hit Raven with it. It was a good thing she had stumbled or it would have gone right through him. Raven pushed her then fell the ground. Reese shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD! YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH!"

"Easy. He's a strong fool and you're an easy slut." Hiltz smirked triumphantly.

He grasped Reese's shoulders, shoving his tongue down her throat. Reese felt the slimy taste and struggled wildly. Adding to that disgust was her rising anger and hatred at the man. Reese, furious, kneed him in the groin. Hiltz let go of her immediately, letting out a gasp of pain. Reese fell backwards, but continued to glower at him.

"SHADOW! SPECULA!"

Shadow flew immediately to his master while Specula began to pursue Hiltz. Ambient jumped in front of him, growling. The two organoids proceeded to fight, blocking Hiltz's passage into the cave, where Reese and Shadow dragged the now unconscious Raven. What a fool she was, kissing Raven like that! He might have realized Hiltz's arrival sooner had it not been for her. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she kissed his forehead.

"Please let him be okay…"

Specula flew in, scratched up, but okay.

"Oh… Specula!" Reese cried. She couldn't bare to see Raven in such shape. She hated herself for putting him danger.

But most of all…

She hated Hiltz.

(A/N: VERY SHORT CHAPTER. Sorry, but I don't have much to go on here. The original of this chapter was extremely short, so bare with me. Wing, this chapter is for you! I know how you've been begging me for it. )


End file.
